The polymerization of olefins using Friedel-Crafts type catalysts, such as boron trifluoride and aluminum trichloride is well known. The degree of polymerization of the products obtained varies according to which of the various known polymerization techniques is used and also varies with the parameters used to control the reaction. The molecular weight of the polymeric product is directly related to the degree of polymerization and that the degree of polymerization may be manipulated by manipulating process parameters so as to produce a variety of products having respective desired average molecular weights. Due to the nature and mechanics of the olefinic polymerization process, a polyolefin product has a single double bond remaining in each molecule at the end of the polymerization process. The position of this remaining double bond is often an important feature of the product. For example, polyisobutylene (PIB) molecules wherein the remaining double bond is in a terminal (vinylidene) position are known to be more reactive than PIB molecules wherein the remaining double bond is internal, that is, not in a terminal position. A PIB product wherein most of the double bonds are in a terminal position may often be referred to as high vinylidene or reactive PIB. The extent to which a polyolefin product has terminal double bonds may also be manipulated by manipulation of process parameters.
It is also known that alpha olefins, particularly PIB, may be manufactured in at least two different classes of material—regular and high vinylidene. Conventionally, these two product grades have been made by different processes, but both often and commonly use a diluted feedstock in which the isobutylene concentration may range from 40 to as high as 90% by weight. Non-reactive hydrocarbons, such as isobutane, n-butane and/or other lower alkanes commonly present in petroleum fractions, may also be included in the feedstock as diluents. The feedstock often may also contain small quantities of other unsaturated hydrocarbons such as 1-butene and 2-butene.
High vinylidene, or highly reactive PIB, a relatively new product in the marketplace, is characterized by a large percentage of terminal double bonds, typically greater than 75% and preferentially greater than 80%. This provides a more reactive product, compared to regular PIB, and hence this product is also referred to as highly reactive PIB. The terms highly reactive (HR-PIB) and high vinylidene (HV-PIB) are synonymous. The basic processes for producing HR-PIB all include a reactor system, employing BF3 and/or modified BF3 catalysts, such that the reaction time can be closely controlled and the catalyst can be immediately neutralized once the desired product has been formed. Since formation of the terminal double bond is kinetically favored, short reactions times favor high vinylidene levels. The reaction is quenched, usually with an aqueous base solution, such as, for example, NH4OH, before significant isomerization to internal double bonds can take place. Molecular weights are relatively low. HR-PIB having an average molecular weight of about 950-1050 is the most common product. Conversions, based on isobutylene, are kept at 75-85%, since attempting to drive the reaction to higher conversions reduces the vinylidene content through isomerization. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,499 dated May 1, 1979, prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,808 dated Aug. 12, 1986, prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,490 dated Nov. 26, 1991, prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,044 dated Mar. 2, 1993, prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,823 dated Jun. 22, 1992, prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,018 dated Apr. 18, 1995 and prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,604 dated Oct. 5, 1999 are all directed to related subject matter.
Other than the HR grades and the regular grades of PIB, a certain grade of PIB known as the enhanced grade has been more recently developed (EP 1381637 and related patents discussed below). An advantage of these products is that the overall reactivity is high without the need for high vinylidene content. Mid-range vinylidene PIB is manufactured using less catalyst and complexing agent than highly reactive PIB as is seen in the comparative examples. Moreover, mid-range vinylidene PIB may be made with a lower polydispersity than a corresponding grade of highly reactive PIB; the product may also be made at higher temperature differentials between the coolant and reaction medium in a shell and tube reactor which is easier to control and leads to higher conversion of monomer.
The following patents describe mid-range vinylidene content polyisobutylene (PIB) polymers and processes for producing them: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,037,099; 7,091,285; 7,056,990; and 7,498,396. The products are characterized in that at least about 90% of the PIB molecules present in the product comprise alpha or beta position isomers. The vinylidene (alpha) isomer content of the product may range from about 20% to about 70% thereof and the content of tetra-substituted internal double bonds is very low, preferably less than about 10% or 5% and ideally less than about 1-2%. The midrange vinylidene content PIB polymer products are prepared by a liquid phase polymerization process conducted in a loop reactor at a temperature of at least 60° F. using a BF3/methanol catalyst complex and a contact time of no more than 4 minutes.